The unauthorized use of signals from circuits serviced by coaxial cables has traditionally been a problem for various industries, most significantly the CATV industry. It is therefore desirous to prevent the unauthorized equipment connection to or removal of access-inhibiting devices, such as dummy connectors, in a manner which cannot be easily overcome to gain access to that circuit. Previous attempts to limit circuit access have included protective connector coverings requiring the use of a mating installation tool inserted between the outer protective cover and the active connector portion. When the connector is used in harsh environments, the space between the two elements may accumulate dirt, making tool insertion difficult. Furthermore if the insertion tools must be placed over the coaxial cable or extend for any distance behind the connector, the connector assembly may not be practical in tight space installations. Therefore, it becomes important to provide a tamper-resistant connector which provides the durability and ease of use in all environments and equipment installations.